


My Personal Player

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Archer!minhyuk, CEO!hyunwoo, Hoseok is a son here not shin, Hyungkyun, I'm Sorry, Kid!Hoseok, Kinda fluff, M/M, Minor joohyuk, Plot What Plot, Singer - actor!kihyun, Smut, Tennis player!changkyun, Tennis player!jooheon, changkyun is a tease, idk - Freeform, minor showki, model!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: Model Chae Hyungwon + Tennis Player Lim Changkyun = Hottest issue in the history





	My Personal Player

Lim Changkyun and Chae Hyungwon is the hottest couple in the entertainment world right now.

Lim Changkyun, a professional tennis player who were the two times gold medal in world championship, this professional tennis player who’s in his 20s is at his peak of career. A hot and young boy who melts everyone’s heart, he used to live and grow up in Boston, Israel and then back to Korea because of his father’s job as a scientist.  
He love to tease his fans all around the world, knowing that his fans must be all over the place when the news about his relationship with model Chae Hyungwon rise to the surface.

Chae Hyungwon, a top class model with the highest payment in modelling industry. Everyone knows that he is gay, he was the first openly male gay model in South Korea. He often starred in music videos of Korean Idol. Hyungwon is one of the biggest name in Korean industry, he and Changkyun met in Kihyun’s baby shower event and ever since then the two of them can’t be separated.

-

“I honestly can’t understand how could you be so calm in the midst of this scandal??” Jooheon, a fellow tennis player asked him  
“Hm? Why wouldn’t I???” Changkyun asked back, looking at Jooheon  
“Dude, your face is all over the place. You and Hyungwon are basically in every entertainment news”  
“Chill, it’s always been like that isn’t it? Remember back when Kihyun hyung announced his marriage with Hyunwoo hyung? The media is on fire and yet they didn’t even get what they wanted” Changkyun snorted  
“Yeah, it must be written in the history of Korea” Jooheon laughed  
“All those bitchy and whiny female artists, drooling over Hyunwoo only to found out that Kihyun is the one who managed to get him in his bed”  
“Why are that white haired guy looking at me like that?” Jooheon said, whispering in Changkyun’s ear  
“What guy?” Changkyun asked back, following Jooheon’s eyes. The male with white hair was wiping his archery equipments, he sometimes would slid back his hair and laughed to his fellow team mates.  
“That archer guy?” Jooheon nooded slightly  
“He’s hitting on you” Changkyun said, back to looking at the white haired male. His friends said something to him and the guy turned around, eyes locked with Jooheon’s and he winked. Jooheon immediately blushed and turned away.  
“Ohoo~” Changkyun smirked and immediately winced in pain when Jooheon hit his shoulder.  
“Hey! I’m just stating the fact!” Changkyun defended himself, suddenly his phone vibrated

From: Chaerry  
To: Imkukkungie

_I’m on my way to pick you up, when you will be finished?_

Changkyun smiled and typed his reply

From: Imkukkungie  
To: Chaerry

_I already finished hyung, you can come and pick me up anytime~_

Changkyun closed his phone and stand up, collecting his things and wiped his sweats with a towel  
“I’m going to change and shower hyung”  
“Okay” Jooheon nodded

-

Changkyun hummed a song as he showered, he step out from the cold shower and dried his hair.  
He puts his casual clothes and a cap on, smiling as Hyungwn texted him.  
“Hyung!” Changkyun called to the pink haired male waiting outside for him  
Hyungwon turned around and smile, wrapping his hands around Changkyun’s slim waist and leaned down to kiss him.  
“Are you done baby?” Changkyun nodded, Hyungwon immediately led Changkyun to his car.  
Of course, all the reporters were waiting outside, taking pictures and asking questions. Changkyun, being a tease he is, he leaned closer to Hyungwon and kissed his neck with his nose and smirked.  
Hyungwon only smiled at Changkyun’s childish behavior and muttered _‘tease’_ under his breath before opening the car door for Changkyun, the boy slipped in and wave to the reporters. Hyungwon started the car engine and drive off.  
“They all sucks” Changkyun muttered  
“Some of them are still on Kihyun’s tail” Hyungwon said  
“Kihyun hyung? What? Because of his newborn baby?” Hyungwon hummed  
“Those suckers” Changkyun said before the silence surrounds them again

The drive to Hyungwon’s apartment was silent and they didn’t waste any time before going up to the floor where Hyungwon lives.  
Changkyun immediately getting pushed to the door as soon as they entered Hyungwon’s apartment, he was pulled into a harsh kiss as Hyungwn explored his hot cavern. Changkyun moaned into the kiss and circled his arms around Hyungwon’s neck.  
“Hmmhh~” Hyungwon kissed his jawline, and down to his neck, sucking on the skin and leaving purplish mark on his neck. He nibbled on his collarbone, sucking on them.  
“A-ahh” Changkyun moaned and gripped Hyungwon’s pink locks  
“Have you been good baby?” Hyungwon whispered in Changkyun’s ear, licking his earlobe and nibbling at his ear shell.  
“Y-yes” Changkyun moaned, breathless.  
“Should I reward you hmm??”  
“Yes, p-please…” Hyungwon pulled Changkyun’s shirt off and unbuckling his pants.  
“On the bed, now” Hyungwon commanded which Changkyun immediately followed

Hyungwon took his clothes off and smirked at the sound of Changkyun’s breath hitched, he stroked his now hard and leaking member.  
Changkyun licked his lips as Hyungwon made his way to the bed, the boy immediately straddled his lap and rolled his hips. Moaning at the naked friction and holding onto Hyungwon’s shoulder  
“Impatient baby” Hyungwon said as he sucked on Changkyun’s nipple and playing with the other with his hand  
“A-ahh~!” Changkyun shuddered at the feeling, Hyungwon took a bottle of lube that he keep in the bedside drawer, he pop up the cap and squeezed a good amount on his palm, sliding through Changkyun’s cheeks before slid a finger inside.  
“Mmmhhh” Changkyun moaned at the feeling, Hyungwon thrusts in and out before adding a second and third finger, Chankgyun was a moaning mess now, riding his fingers as his lips parted in a breathless moaned, and drooling  
“Look at you baby, so greedy. Look at that cute hole of yours, swallowing all of my fingers. So tight, so hot baby” Changkyun moaned again, Hyungwon was never a fan of dirty talk but once he did, he could easily make Changkyun come with dirty talk only.

Hyungwon pulled out his fingers and Changkyun immediately whimpered at the loss. Hyungwon lick his lip before aligning his hard cock to Changkyun’s entrance before sliding in slowly, growling at the tight and warm sensation.  
“Ahh” Changkyun moaned at the feeling, it hurt like a bitch. He rested his forehead on Hyungwon’s shoulder as it feels like being ripped in half. Hyungwon kissed his shoulder apologetically.  
He slide until the base of his cock, buried deep to the hilt before staying still. Letting Changkyun to adjust to his size, he heard the younger male whimpered as he kissed his neck  
“Y-you can move…” Changkyun moaned, Hyungwon started to move slowly, in and out. Growling as he heard Changkyun’s moans.  
“Mhhmmm” Hyungwon rolled his hips and he hit Changkyun’s sweet spot, the boy moaned loudly.  
“Ride me baby” Hyungwon said as he adjusted Changkyun’s position on his lap, the boy grip on his shoulder before riding Hyungwon’s cock.

Changkyun might be a little bit shy in front of new people, but he surely is very vocal in bed. Changkyun moves his hips as he was practically bouncing on the elder’s lap.  
“Ahh- haa~” Changkyun bit his lip, feeling the stimulation on his body started to becomes too much.  
“I’m… I’m close” Changkyun whispered, Hyungwon pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, tasting Changkyun.  
“You’re doing good baby, so good” Hyungwon blow a hot breath to Changkyun’s ear, making the younger boy shuddered and moaned at the sensation.  
“I’m-ahh!!!” Changkyun moaned again as his climax is nearing.  
“Cum for me baby” Hyungwon said, making the boy shuddered as his orgasm hit and he spurts white ropes onto Hyungwon’s chest and his stomach. Hyungwon thrusting sharply for a few times before coming too, filling the boy with his seed as he rides his orgasm.

Changkyun is now limp against his body as Hyungwn carefully laid the younger male on his bed, pulling the blanket to cover the boy. Changkyun snuggled against Hyungwon’s neck and hummed in content.  
“That was…”  
“Hot” Hyungwon said as he kissed Changkyun’s forehead.

-

_“A professional tennis player, Lim Changkyun and model Chae Hyungwon is reportedly dating. Chae Hyungwon was found in frnt of the building where Lim Changkyun usually practice to pick him up. Lim Changkyun teases his fan by kissing the model’s neck.”_

-

_"Tennis player, Lim Changkyun was found this morning walking around the neighborhood with a hoodie on but the media can clearly see the red-purplish marks all over his neck. Chae Hyungwon?"_

-

_“Singer – actor Yoo Kihyun and CEO of Son group, Son Hyunwoo are now on honeymoon with their newborn baby, Son Hoseok. The three of them are travelling around the world as the media can see from Kihyun’s social media.”_

-

_“Archer Lee Minhyuk, reportedly dating with tennis player, Lee Jooheon. The two were spotted at the nearby restaurant at their practice building at night. The two seemed to enjoy their time, holding hands and throwing jokes to each other”_

-

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot y'all, this time it's HyungKyun.  
> I am making a ShowKi one, don't worry. To those who were wondering whether I'm a ShowKi stan or not... I am guys ㅋㅋㅋ  
> I prefer a multi - chaptered one with ShowKi, I don't enjoy much one shot of them as I like to explain both parties side of feelings. I like things to be detailed if it involves these two~
> 
> Thank you for the supportive messages guys, I really appreciate it^^  
> I decided that I won't stop writing~
> 
> Anyway, hmu on twitter @ ajaeparkian if you want to talk or just to say hi, I don't bite^^


End file.
